Another Random story
by IronishRose
Summary: doing like most ppl seem to be doin, my own random word list story...i will get back to my other stories once my writer's block disappears...various pairings, probably. Rated T for possiblilities
1. The explanation

So, to get rid of my writer's block I'm gonna do the standard random word list.

Here are the words, and hopefully I can come up with good stories for them. Most will be Drabbles, but some might spawn longer stories, we'll see. Various pairings will be explored.

Tempest  
christening  
chartreuse  
asinine  
egalitarian  
soil  
parkway  
children  
speedster  
nova  
Fibonacci  
pedestrian  
intellect  
interact  
smiling  
creator  
impede  
brook  
Milano  
bind  
feathery  
enamel  
institutionalized  
crevasse  
plaid  
crutch  
bunting  
stead  
blot  
intervene  
weaver  
warrior  
casualty  
indifference  
naivety  
Muppet  
vain  
unaware  
stranded  
singular  
taupe  
subtle  
fallout  
glassy  
immobile  
paralysis  
sprint  
candied  
empty  
void  
telepathic  
empathy  
rosaries  
chrysanthemum  
hairline  
receding  
turbulence  
cow  
goody  
scroll  
linoleum  
tribute  
tribune  
seraphim  
stargazer


	2. Tempest

**Tempest**

"Why do we have to read this chizz?" Sam Puckett taps her best friend on the shoulder.

Carly turns to answer, but Freddie interrupts her. "Because, _The Tempest_ is one of the best pieces of literature in modern history."

"That explains why you would wanna read it, but not why the whole class ahs to be tortured, Your Royal Nubness."

"Oh, Sam. He's right, this is a good story, and you would benefit form learning it." Carly chuckles at the incessant sparring between the two.

"Ok, I'll read it for 'you' Carls." She gives her the fakest smile ever. She goes back to trying to understand the intricacies of Shakesperean English. "But this Ariel needs to grow some balls."


	3. Christening

I can't believe the life I've had. Who would have thought those years ago, that I would be here, with him?

We slowly approach the altar, where our families were gathered. I wasn't sure about this, but 'she' insisted. Even though I wasn't Catholic, and neither was he. But, Marissa was, and she insisted that we do this.

So we approached the altar, with the proof of our true love held between us. As we got closer the Father held his hands out to take it.

"Do you promise to always raise this child in a loving, Christian home?" He asks as he turns Carlotta, dressed in the standard christening gown, over in his hands.

"We do." We answer back.

"Then, I baptise you, Carlotta Marie Benson, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He dips his hand in the baptismal font, and raises it to pour the water over our daughters head.

I hug Freddie, my husband close, and mumble, "While I may not agree with the whole thing, this is beautiful."

He looks down at me, kisses my forehead and says. "Of course it is, She is your daughter, Sam."


	4. Chartreuse

Carly approached me, coming out of the principal's office.

"Hey, Carls what's up?" I ask my best friend of the last 8 years.

"Oh, Sam, I was just talking to Principal Franklin about being on iCarly again." She explains, as she turns to get in her locker.

"Yeah, cause that worked 'so' well the first time." I can't help but laugh at my own joke.

I hear a voice behind me. "Hey, Carly. Sam." The tech geek Freddie walks up behind Carly, and gives me a look of disdain. 'I heard you wanna try to get Franklin on iCarly again."

"What about it, nub?" I sneer.

"I may have a solution, the green screen software I have, could be applied to a plain green mask. That way, he doesn't really 'appear' on screen, while he is there."

"Oh, Freddie you're a genius." Carly appears from behind her locker door, embraces the Dork, and kisses him on the cheek. As he pulls away I notice the odd shade of lipstick she is wearing. It has left a weird mark on Freddie's cheek.

He walks away with a dazed look on his face. "What was that?" I motion towards the lip print on Freddie's Cheek.

"Oh, it's the new lip balm I got, it tastes like pear. It's called _Chartreuse."_


	5. Asinine

This was a change. Instead of Sam being the violent, manipulative one, it was Carly who had the blond tied to a chair.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" The brunette has a determined look in her eye, as she stares at he best friend.

"Carly, this is stupid. Why the chizz do you have me tied to a chair?" Sam doesn't know what's more outrageous; being tied to a chair, or the question she just heard her best friend ask.

"If you don't tell him, I will." Carly says with a tone of ultimate finality.

**For those that don't know. 'Asinine' can mean "done with a lack of intelligence' or 'in the way of a donkey or ass;stubborn'.**


	6. Egalitarian

Freddie didn't know what to think. He thought he was over the brunette, but who was he to turn down the beautiful scene in front of him. As he approached though, he was gently grabbed from behind. As he turned, Sam crashed against him.

"You dated her for a while, and I counted how many times you kissed." "All is equal in love, and I've got some catching up to do." They crashed to the floor, where Carly crawled over to her two best friends, embraced in a never ending kiss.


	7. Soil

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she loved the dirt. Everyone saw her as such a priss, and a clean freak, but the feel of the earth between her fingers gave her more pleasure than any guy ever did. Well, except maybe for one guy.

He approaches from behind as she digs into the potting soil, with her bare hands. "Hey, baby, what are you doing?"

"Preparing the ground, for the spring seeds." Carly looks up at the man that she finally sees for everything he ever was, and would be. She can't help but feel a twinge of guilt for the years of abuse she had given Freddie, before realizing he really was the one for her.

"I see. I should get to work preparing my own soil, shouldn't I?" He gives a smirk, and leans down to kiss the back of her head. He reaches around to cradle Carly's breast as she stands.

"Fredward Benson! You are naughty." She giggles, and returns his look. "And I think you spent enough time 'preparing'." She leads him back into the house they share, to take the next step in their blossoming.


	8. Parkway

I walk in, to see my brother, and my two best friends giggling at one another, sprawled out on the floor of the studio. There's some strange contraption sitting between them. "What is that?" I point at the glass apparatus.

"Oh, it's mine." Sam looks up at me, with a glazed look. "I made it in art class."

"And…?" I gesture for her to continue.

"It's a 'smoking apparatus'. " Freddie giggles. "Man, I do talk like a nub, don't I?" He looks over at my brother.

He looks up at me, from his position on the floor. You know what's funny Carly? We 'drive' on 'parkways' and 'park' on driveways'. Isn't that weird?" He then immediately falls asleep.


	9. Children

"C'mon, you know I don't like horror movies." Carly looks over at her best friend, who's holding a DVD.

"But, Carly, it's a classic. It defined a generation". Her best friend gives her the puppy dog look.

"Ok, but I told Freddie he could come watch it with us." Carly gives the look right back.

"Awwww…so you can cuddle up with'im during the sca-wwy parts?" She punches her best frined in the arm, lightly.

"It's not like that…you know that."

"I know, but I gotta give you a hard time. Call the nub, I wanna watch this."

**After Freddie gets there**

'Popcorn, Freddo?" Sam passes the bowl over, in a rare case of generosity.

"What?" Carly looks surprised, "When have you ever given up food, willingly."

"It's to even out when I make all the references to Freddie's family, in the movie."

Freddie looks confused, until he sees the title credits rolling. "Oh, ha, ha, Puckett

_**Presenting…**_

…_**Children of the Corn…**_


	10. Speedster

"Hey, Carly! Who's your favorite superhero?" Freddie runs in the studio while Sam and I are going over ideas for the next iCarly.

"I don't know, Freddie. Why the sudden interest?" I give him a quizzical look.

"I was reading old back issues of Green Lantern, and was just curious."

"Of course you were Fred-nub." Sam can't help but make fun of him.

"Hey, Sam. You have comic books at your house. You can't really make fun of Freddie." I point out with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I'm not a total nub. And those are Flash, and Wonder Woman. The Green Lantern is a total douche." Sam stares up at Freddie.

"Hey, not all of them were. Yeah, Jordan is a little over 'exposed'. But Kyle Rayner is cool, and even you have to admit John Stewart, and KIlowagg were awesome."

"The big pink guy that called everybody 'Poozer'? Yeah, he was Epic." Sam looks like she's thinking of ham.

"You have a crush on an alien comic book character? You are so strange." I have some weird friends.


	11. Nova

"Whatcha watchin' Nub-zilla?" the sometime bane of my existence bursts in Carly's apartment.

"Good to see you, too, Princess Puckett." I smirk back at the blonde-haired demon. She jumps over the arm of the couch, before I can do anything and grabs the remote. She hits the 'guide' button to read the info on the program.

"Why are you watching a show called 'Armageddon' on the Discovery Channel?"

'It's a program about all the theories on how the world will end." I look down at the girl who has somehow landed with her head in my lap. "The part about another Ice Age just ended."

"And, I care why?" She smiles up at me, and then realizes where she is sitting. She jumps up, and sits on the opposite end, but not before slamming her head backwards, causing me to cringe in intense pain.

"Y'know Puckett, you don't have to hurt me all the time."

"You make it too easy, Freddifer." She smirks across at me. "Anyway, what is the next 'big theory'?"

"I don't know, they haven't come back from commercial." We both turn back to the television as the program resumes.

_The next theory, and possibly the most likely…is the going Sun nova, and destroying out entire Solar System, and eventually the arm of the Milky Way that we reside in._

"That sounds like fun." Sam chuckles from across the couch.

"Don't worry Sam, by the time that happens we'll all be long dead, and gone."

"Well, that's comforting. You know just what to say to a girl, Benson."

I let a small laugh escape; that was actually pretty good.


End file.
